


squabbles and cuddles

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: When Stevie heads to the cottage there's a surprise guest
Relationships: Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	squabbles and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: 2. Cuddling + 3. fighting

Stevie bounced on her feet. It was cold out, a gentle wind picked up blowing leaves and sticking to the folds of her coat. She’d knocked on the cottage door five minutes ago. Huffing, she pulled her key out. As soon as she inserted the key in the lock, the door swung open and revealed Patrick.

He wore a maroon sweater and soft curls framed his face. Patrick’s face was flushed and he held a beer in one hand. “Sorry, Stevie. I hope you haven’t been out here too long.”

She pushed her way past Patrick and into the foyer. “Longer than I would have wanted.” She took her hat and coat off. She heard the muted sound of the television. “Did you and David start the movie without me?”

Patrick came up beside her and handed her a beer. “Uh, actually David and Alexis are just finishing up a movie.”

Stevie accepted the beer and took a sip. “I thought Alexis wasn’t supposed to be here for a few more hours?”

“That’s what she told us, but we got a call this morning.” Patrick ran a hand through his hair. “Turns out her flight was in the morning and she told us wrong. When we picked up Alexis, she and David bickered the entire car ride back.”

“Mmm, I don’t envy you.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “They’re fine now. Come see for yourself.”

Patrick led Stevie into the living room. David and Alexis were cuddled on the couch, a blanket thrown over both of them. Alexis wore one of David’s sweaters, her head rested on one of David’s arms. She was asleep and as Patrick and Stevie walked into the room David lifted his head up and glared at them. 

Stevie grinned and put a finger to her lips. She sank down into the plush armchair she always claimed as hers when she visited. She watched as Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s temple and grabbed the remote from his hands to change the movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more prompts I'm [hullomoon](HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
